Toy Story 5 (2025 film)
Toy Story 5 is a 2022 American computer-animated 3D comedy-drama film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures as the fifth and final installment in the Toy Story series and the sequel to 2019's Toy Story 4. It was released to theaters and 3D on November 25, 2022. Story On a vacation to Tokyo to visit her grandparents, Bonnie brings her favorite toys along with her. At the airport, however, her luggage containing her toys is accidentally left behind. Lost in the airport, the toys must find their way out, soon ending up on the streets of Tokyo. The toys must find their way back to Bonnie before it's too late. Cast * Tom Hanks as Sheriff Woody: A pull-string cowboy doll and star of Woody's Round-Up, and leader of Bonnie's toys. * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear: A space ranger action figure, Woody's best friend, and the co-leader of Bonnie's toys. * Joan Cusack as Jessie: A pull-string cowgirl doll and co-star of Woody's Round-Up and Buzz's girlfriend. * Annie Potts as Bo Peep: A porcelain shepherdess doll and Woody's girlfriend, who was re-introduced to the series in Toy Story 4 following her absence from Toy Story 3. * Kelsey Grammer as Stinky Pete: A prospector doll from Woody's Round-Up and the main antagonist of Toy Story 5. In the years since Toy Story 2, Stinky Pete has been on the road trying to find his way back to the airport and ultimately to Tokyo, in an attempt to reach the toy museum he once dreamed of, but without the rest of the Round-Up Gang he is useless. The toys encounter him in Tokyo, where he tries to once and for all get Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye to join him. He has become heavily damaged and worn over the years. * Frank Welker as Bullseye: Woody's horse and co-star of Woody's Round-Up. * John Ratzenberger as Hamm: A wise-cracking pink piggy bank. * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head: Based on Playskool's toy of the same name, Mr. Potato Head is a potato-shaped toy with detachable body parts which he can control independently. He is sarcastic and outspoken. He is Hamm's best friend. * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog: A toy dachshund with a metal Slinky for a body. * Wallace Shawn as Rex: A sensitive and anxious green plastic Tyrannosaurus rex toy. He often amusingly annoys Hamm and Mr. Potato Head. * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head: Mr. Potato Head's sweet and kindhearted wife and female counterpart. * Jeff Pidgeon as the Little Green Men: A trio of three-eyed green squeeze toy aliens from the Pizza Planet restaurant and the adopted children of Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head. Production and release Toy Story 5 was announced in November 2020, with its first trailer and poster revealed in 2021 at the D23 Expo. A fifth film was originally unplanned, but following the critical success of Toy Story 4 ideas began circulating wildly within Pixar for a follow-up and conclusion to the series. With Toy Story 5, as the conclusion to the series, it was the intention of Andrew Stanton and Pete Docter to put the toys on their biggest adventure yet by having them thrown into a location far away from home where they would have to find their way back to Bonnie before it is too late. Some elements of the storyline were recycled from an early draft of Toy Story 3 when it was being produced under Circle 7 Animation in 2005, such as the foreign setting, the inclusion of a toy factory, and a scene where the toys make a makeshift flying vehicle out of a shopping cart and balloons. Toy Story 5 was released to theaters in the United States on November 25, 2022, the day after Thanksgiving. Like the previous four installments of the series before it, the film was critically acclaimed. It became the highest grossing animated film of 2022 and won several awards. Toy Story 5 was released to home media and Disney+ in February 2023. Marketing Toy Story 5: The Video Game was released alongside the film. An action-adventure game featuring large levels with open environments, the game played similarly to the Toy Story 3 video game. Most of the film's voice cast returned to voice their characters for the game adaptation. It was met with positive reviews and was one of the top selling game releases of 2022. Mattel, Thinkway Toys, and Lego produced toys to promote the film. Burger King promoted the film with kids' meal toys. Trivia * Toy Story 5 contains many parallels and references to Toy Story 2. * Toys modeled after WALL-E and EVE from WALL-E can be seen briefly at the toy factory. * The flight Bonnie takes to Tokyo is Flight A113. * This is the only Toy Story film to feature a returning antagonist. While Sid does appear in Toy Story 3, he is not an antagonist in that film. * Sid and his garbage truck again make a cameo appearance early in the film. * A man resembling an older Al McWhiggin can be seen in the background at the airport before Bonnie and her family board their flight. * An early draft of Toy Story 5 had Lotso returning, possibly in a cameo appearance. * An image of Marlin from Finding Nemo and Finding Dory ''can be seen on a wall art mural on the streets of Tokyo. This led to speculation of a possible ''Finding Marlin film, which was later confirmed in 2024 and released in 2026.Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Toy Story Category:2022 Category:Sequels Category:Films set in Tokyo Category:Films set in Japan